


Car Talk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry has a skewed idea of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Car Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Harry has a skewed idea of fun.

**Title:** Car Talk  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** Silliness  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)**slytherins100** 's prompt # 72: Car  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry has a skewed idea of fun.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Car Talk

~

“Follow me,” Harry said, pushing deeper into the forest.

“This is madness,” Severus muttered.

“You need Acromantula venom?” Harry asked.

“I do.”

“Then this is how to get it.” Harry held up a hand. “Shh.”

Something was approaching, and as they watched, a battered car appeared. “Hullo,” Harry crooned. “Remember me?”

Its lights dimmed momentarily.

“You speak to cars?” Severus sneered.

“Let’s go.”

They got in, and, minutes later, as Severus collected his venom, Harry was humming. Severus frowned. “What?”

Grinning, Harry pointed towards approaching spiders. “Here’s the fun part!”

Diving for the car, Severus shook his head. “Mad Gryffindor!”

~


End file.
